<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AllSpark: Lorebook (Timelines, Headcanons and More) by Rowena_Bensel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478831">AllSpark: Lorebook (Timelines, Headcanons and More)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel'>Rowena_Bensel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AllSpark Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Sheets, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Multi, Timelines, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of lore for The AllSpark Changed My Life, as optional supplemental reading for the fic.</p><p>Contains: Timeline information, Character Sheets, Triva pages, and more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AllSpark Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/782358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Timeline 1: The First Age, the Quintesson War, and The Era of the Primes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello people! So, I've decided to take down the old timeline for AllSpark (which hadn't been updated in ages) and put up this new one, which will also serve as a place for character and story trivia, lore, and other little things. This will <i>not</i> be the place for omakes, those will get their own story eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Ancient Era &amp; Quintesson War</strong>
</p><p>- <strong>Primus</strong> and <strong>Unicron</strong> materialized, and took wandering planets for Their bodies. Primus called His world <strong>Cybertron</strong> and used His power to create <strong>the AllSpark</strong>. In turn, He and the AllSpark created the Cybertronians. While the first cybertronians stayed near the AllSpark, over the next several centuries they spread across the planet, especially after they discover the ability to transform. </p><p>- The <strong>Quintessons</strong> eventually find Cybertron and enslave the Cybertronians while Primus was dormant and the AllSpark weak. They forcibly changed the AllSpark so that all Cybertronians created in the future would have coding to make them susceptible to mind control and slave coding. When Primus awoke again, He was furious at the enslavement and empowered a group of Cybertronian resistance soldiers so they could steal back the AllSpark, then empowered Her to override the Quintessons’ reprogramming. Primus and the AllSpark worked for thirteen days to create the <strong>Dynasty of the Primes</strong>. The Primes had no trace of the slave coding in their systems, and that combined with their additional talents and powers made them perfect to lead the Cybertronians against the Quintessons. The first seven Primes, consisting of <strong>Prima</strong>, <strong>Vector</strong>, <strong>Solomus</strong>, <strong>Solus</strong>, <strong>Nexus</strong>, <strong>Logos</strong> and <strong>Megatronus</strong>, proved the most skilled and powerful, and so became the leaders of the new cybertronian resistance, wielding weapons and relics of awesome power created by Primus for them.</p><p>- About halfway through the war, a Quintesson force attacked the resistance base where the AllSpark was being protected, and during Her attempted evacuation, Her body became badly damaged and Her energies threatening to transcend from physical form. In an act of self-sacrifice, <strong>Adalheid Prime</strong>, the One and youngest of the Primes, took the AllSpark into herself, becoming the <strong>Bearer of the AllSpark</strong>. For her protection, the twelve cybertronians who had fought with her that day became her bodyguards, the <strong>Knights of Cybertron</strong>, and were granted powers similar to the Primes, most famously the ability to combine into a fierce predacon called <strong>Dragonstorm</strong>. Their leader was <strong>Archangel</strong>, the lover of Adalheid.</p><p>- During the War, a femme by the name of <strong>Horatia</strong> joined Megatronus Prime's unit, and the two soon started a relationship that led to a bond forming between the two. After their bonding, Horatia confessed she was actually Vector's daughter from the future, who had jumped back to be with Megatronus and fulfill a time loop.</p><p>- After almost three centuries of fighting, the Quintessons were repelled not only from Cybertron’s surface, but from the entire sector of space surrounding it. As the cybertronians set out to rebuild, the Primes still leading the way, the AllSpark and Adalheid attempted to purge the slave coding from Her, and Adalheid was consumed by the AllSpark’s power. As memorial to the Prime who saved Her, the AllSpark kept Adalheid’s form, with just a few alterations to her appearance like colors.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>THE ERA OF THE PRIMES</strong>
</p><p>- After seeing Cybertron well on its way to peace, Primus fell dormant again, quietly removing some of his power from the AllSpark in the process. Having been used to the AllSpark’s great power, the Primes panicked when they learned of her “weakened” state, fearing that it meant she was dying, and searched for ways that they could return the lost power to her.</p><p>- Horatia is born, then jumps back in time, while her older self and Megatronus have a daughter, who Megatronus named <strong>Quintus Prime</strong>. Quintus would eventually reveal to combine her creators abilities of space manipulation and time manipulation in equal measure. </p><p>- Megatronus Prime was the one to discover how to harness star energy and feed it to the AllSpark, and so the Primes set out to complete this task, training a corps of mecha called <strong>Seekers</strong> with the purpose of finding stars to harvest. Megatronus took to the task like a zealot, and the AllSpark took notice of this, considering him her favorite creation and often speaking with him, though not realizing the damage she was doing to him by doing so.</p><p>- Megatronus brings several of his Seekers before the AllSpark, requesting She speak to them like She spoke to him. She did so, not knowing Megatronus had chosen these Seekers specifically because they were descended from mecha with slave coding, and it lay dormant in their own. They easily bent to the Fallen’s will after exposure to the AllSpark, and privately become known as the Spoken.</p><p>- After a few millennia of collecting star energies, <strong>Ceres Prime</strong> of the Four caught Megatronus and his Seekers harvesting the sun of a life-bearing system. When Megatronus seemed unrepentant of his crime, a new edict was past that at least seven Primes had to be present for the building and activation of a Harvester, to ensure the system was truly free of life.</p><p>- Megatronus chafed under this rule, and secretly developed the Seeds, bombs of cybertronium meant to destroy any life on the worlds of powerful star systems. He entrusted their deployment to Quintus and a select team of Spoken Seekers. To assist in this task, Quintus created the <strong>sarcophagi</strong>, allowing her to easily manipulate the space-time continuum, though she was forced to gift several to her creations to her grandsire Vector and the other Seven. During the last of these missions, to seed the planet that would eventually be called Earth, Quintus and her seekers disappeared. </p><p>- Megatronus continued with his quest for millennia until he, accompanied by his six elder siblings, arrived at Sol to harvest it. However humanity had evolved and the other Primes refused to consent to the build. Megatronus was furious, both as Sol was a very powerful star, and there was a signature that this was the last location of Quintus, and so he summoned his army of Spoken to hold his siblings back while he built the Harvester himself. The Harvester War lasted a century, and the conflict killed many humans and cybertronians.</p><p>- Halfway through the War, when it seemed his siblings would win, Megatronus summoned several of his Spoken together and upgraded them with the ability to merge together into a beast called Devastator. Devastator managed to fight and hold back the Primes for decades, until they united their energies and managed to tear the combiner apart, and sealed each into a different sarcophagus, banishing them to the edges of the universe. They then turned their attention back to their brother, not taking the time to recover cause they sensed the Harvester was near complete.</p><p>- Megatronus managed to complete the Harvester, but before it could be activated, the Key was stolen and Prima, having previously been injured in the fighting, gave up his lifeforce to seal the Key into the <strong>Matrix of Leadership</strong>. Solus, Vector, Nexus and Logos used their own lifeforces to seal Megatronus into a sarcophagus and cast him to drift in space for the rest of his days, and Solomus finally used his lifeforce to created a tomb from the bodies of himself and his siblings to hide the Matrix, so that Earth’s Harvester could never be activated.</p><p>- Of the cybertronians who had accompanied the Primes to Earth, only a small handful led by <strong>Alpha Trion</strong>, one of Solomus’s Seekers, returned with the news of what happened there. By the decree of the remaining Primes, Megatronus was henceforth renamed “The Fallen”, and the lesser Primes took over the vacant leadership positions. The AllSpark was upset by this, and looked for a new place to turn her voice.</p><p>- She decided on Liege Maximo of the Six, for outwardly he seemed the most like Megatronus. However, Liege was not a zealot, and he had his own machinations in play, now that the only ones who could truly oppose him were gone. He gathered the remaining Spoken and started a campaign to first divide the Primes against each other, then eliminate them and subjugate Cybertron under his own rule. Everything boiled over into a war that spanned for a thousand years, killing many cybertronians and destroying several cities. This is known as the <strong>War of the Primes</strong>, and during it Liege Maximo unleashed several large beasts to attack his enemies, known as <strong>Liege Beasts</strong></p><p>- <strong>Therizo Prime</strong> of the Six was one of the first attacked by Liege, and during it, he ordered his three apprentices, <strong>Bladeshine</strong>, <strong>Whirlwind</strong>, and <strong>Rockstrider</strong>, to take his family and flee their palace. As the war continued, the femmes would gather around them a group of refugees, and eventually settle in a secluded valley away from the fighting. The descendants of this group would become the <strong>Tessa Clan</strong>. </p><p>- During the fighting, the Knights of Cybertron had taken to moving the AllSpark to protect Her and any hatchlings She created from the warring factions. Their numbers slowly dwindled until finally only Archangel, the last of the original Knights, was left to protect her. Archangel took the AllSpark deep below Cybertron’s surface and fell into stasis, intending to stand guard for as long as needed. Just before falling dormant, the AllSpark released great fonts of energon, and one last burst of hatchlings, hoping to start rebuilding Cybertron’s decimated population. Very few reached the surface, and fewer still were found by loving caretakers.</p><p>- At the end of the War of the Primes, only two Primes remained. One was <strong>Sentinel Prime</strong> of the Six, who struck the killing blow to Liege before falling into stasis to recover from his own wounds. The other was <strong>Henricus</strong>, Prima’s youngest son, who was hidden away by Alpha Trion for the majority of the war.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Warring Tribes Era</strong>
</p><p>- In the aftermath of the War of the Primes, Cybertron fell into a dark age with many warring factions fighting for scraps of territory. Some of the more notable ones include:<br/>The <strong>Alphias</strong>, who were peaceful and only fought in self-defense, and spent most of their days trying to gather the scattered and lost records of the Era of the Primes. They were led by Alpha Trion, and in this clan he raised Henricus, and eventually Henricus's own son <strong>Petrus</strong>, after his sire and carrier were killed defending the tribe from attackers.<br/>The <strong>Kaonites</strong>, a warrior tribe that held control over several energon mines, and defended them fiercely. <br/>The <strong>Novites</strong>, a scientific clan who mostly kept to themselves and out of the major conflicts, though they did have communication back and forth with the Alphias. <br/>The <strong>Praxians</strong>, a tribe distinguishable by their doorwings, with a love for the arts and a strong military presence. Their eventual leader was <strong>Terminator</strong>.<br/>The <strong>Tessa</strong>, a mostly femme tribe of warriors, close allies to the Alphias, with several relationships between mecha of the two clans. They were originally led by Bladeshine, Whirlwind and Rockstrider, until a climatic battle with a Liege Beast that no one knows the true ending of. After this, a femme named <strong>Undyne</strong> took over and took the title of <strong>Queen</strong>, eventually being succeeded by her daughter <strong>Beta One</strong>. <br/>The <strong>Thetacons</strong>, a militant tribe who constantly fought with their neighbors in an attempt at global conquest, their biggest rivals being the Vosians and the Kaonites. They had access to rich energon veins, which helped fuel their war machine.<br/>The <strong>Vosians</strong>, a tribe of fliers who used their air superiority to hold onto one of the largest areas of the planet, with smaller tribes paying them tribute for their protection from the Thetacons and the Kaonites. Their leaders were the <strong>Winglords</strong>. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here is part one of the timeline. I'm now gonna let you folks vote on what you would like to see next, cause I have options. </p><p>1) The next part of the timeline (the Unification of Cybertron)<br/>2) A character sheet for one of the Inner Circle<br/>3) A page describing an aspect of cybertronian culture (a clan/city, station cubes, the knights of cybertron)</p><p>Let me know in the comments and whichever gets the most votes will go up next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Timeline 2: The Unification of Cybertron and the Prime-Protector Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in case people are wondering why I keep saying there was a vote even if there isn't any comments on this chapter/fic, it's because I also put the vote on my AllSpark Discord (Invite link here: https://discord.gg/psGBD2e) and they've given me the vote. So these are being voted on, they aren't just me saying so so I can seem popular. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Unification of Cybertron</strong>
</p><p>- Growning up among the <strong>Alphias</strong>, <strong>Petrus</strong> fells in love with a Tessa femme named <strong>Mayflower</strong>. Mayflower already had an infant son, <strong>Megatron</strong>, by another mech, but Petrus simply and happily adopted Megatron as his own. Not long after, they have their own son, who they name <strong>Optimus</strong>. Mayflower was unfortunately killed in an accident when Optimus and Megatron were still young, after some ruins came down on a joint Alphias-Tessa expedition. </p><p>- Fifty thousand years after the War of the Primes, Petrus, Optimus and Megatron were exploring when they uncovered <strong>Sentinel Prime</strong>’s resting place and awoke him from stasis. After learning of the state of the world from the three, Sentinel rallied them and the Alphias to help him reunite Cybertron as one nation and people.</p><p>- Sentinel led his "<strong>Unifiers</strong>" to the <strong>Tessa</strong>, now led by <strong>Beta Queen</strong>. After meeting her and her daughters <strong>Elita One</strong>, <strong>Chromia</strong> and <strong>Arcee</strong>, Optimus gave an impassioned speech that convinced Beta to join her tribe's blades with that of the Alphias to fulfill Sentinel's dream. </p><p>- Not long after this, a tribe of Insecticons refused to negotiate with the Unifiers, so a battle was fought. Optimus and Megatron were assigned to guard a certain canyon that, while unlikely to be attacked, could spell disaster if it was. The night before the battle, a Tessa femme named Calvary gives Optimus advice on how to be a leader, and thanks to it, they managed to hold the position against a small squad. </p><p>- Over the course of a century, the Unifiers fought against those who refused the unification and gained many allies in those who accepted it. Among the allies were the <strong>Praxians</strong>, led by <strong>Terminator</strong>, the <strong>Vosnians</strong>, led by <strong>Winglord Solarflare</strong>, the <strong>Novites</strong>, led by <strong>Shockwave</strong>, and many others. During this time, Optimus and Elita One grew close and started expressing feelings for each other. Optimus also met the medic <strong>Ratchet</strong> after he patched up Megatron after a battle, and the two became good friends. </p><p>- The last holdouts in Unification were the <strong>Thetacons</strong>, led by <strong>Granddealer</strong>, who vowed they would bow to none who tried to claim the title of Prime, but only to the AllSpark. While Sentinel, Petrus, and the other leaders prepared for a battle, Optimus and Megatron gathered a team of their closest friends and allies, consisiting of Elita, Chromia, Arcee and Ratchet, to search for <strong>the AllSpark</strong> below Cybertron's surface. Their plan was discovered by <b>Ironhide</b>, Granddealer's son, and he insisted on joining them, so that the Thetacons would both believe they had found Her, and so they could say they had a part in it. </p><p>- After a long journey, Optimus and Megatron's group manage to find the AllSpark's resting place, still guarded by Archangel. The knight tested them to prove their worthiness, giving his hardest test to Optimus. When they passed, he drew the AllSpark out of Her stasis and they returned to the surface, emerging on the field where the battle between the Unifiers and the Thetacons was about to begin. Archangel, his task complete, died and the AllSpark reunited his spark with Adalheid's. The Thetacons throw down their weapons and pledge themselves to the AllSpark and peace. </p><p>- <strong>Wheeljack</strong>, a brilliant inventor of the Novites, created a device know as the Sun Catcher, which drew a star close to Cybertron, bringing a day-night cycle to the planet and allowing the AllSpark to be slowly restored through its ambient energy. During its construction, Sentinel and <strong>Alpha Trion</strong> reveal to Petrus that he and Optimus are Primes, and Sentinel tries to make Petrus accept sole reign of Cybertron. Petrus refused however, and instead suggested a two-sector government jointly led by the pair of them. The day the Sun Catcher was activated, the AllSpark crowned Sentinel and Petrus and the <strong>Prime</strong> and <strong>Lord High Protector</strong> of Cybertron. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Prime-Protector Era</strong>
</p><p>- The Sun Catcher is enshrined in a temple built at the spot where the AllSpark was returned to the surface by the Thetacons, and eventually the temple became known as the Temple of the AllSpark. A city is built around the temple, and there Alpha Trion establishes a new order of the <strong>Knights of Cybertron</strong> to protect it and the AllSpark. Many Thetacons join, as do members of every tribe of Cybertron. Others returned to their homes and established proper cities, leading to the construction of places like <strong>Iacon</strong>, <strong>Crystal City</strong>, <strong>Kaon</strong>, <strong>Praxus</strong>, and <strong>Vos</strong>. </p><p>- Along side the new cities, Cybertron's unified government was born, known as the Prime-Protector System. The Prime lead the Science Division, which handles domestic affairs such as education, public services and research. The Lord High Protector lead the Military Division, which handled military, police and defense. Optimus and Megatron were trained to be the heirs to the positions, with Optimus showing more an aptitude for diplomacy and Megatron a better greater military mind.<br/>Organizations that sprang up under the divisions included:<br/>The Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology, for education and scientific research, located in Crystal City<br/>The Hall of Records, for the archiving of Cybertron's knowledge and history, located in Iacon<br/>The Enforcers, Cybertron's planetary police force. Led by a Head Enforcer, Terminator originally held the position before passing it onto <strong>Steelguard</strong><br/>The Defense Force, Cybertron's military<br/>The Protector's Guard, the personal bodyguards of Sentinel, Petrus, Optimus and Megatron. Led by a Commander, Beta originally held the position before passing it onto Megatron when he was old enough.</p><p>- Shortly after Unification, Megatron and Shockwave rescued Starscream from a Driller, a cybertronian predator. Shockwaves began studying them and learned they could be domesticated into beasts of burden. Shockwave took one as a pet, and trained and outfitted it for military purposes.<br/>&gt; Around this time, Optimus and Elita officially courted and later bonded.<br/>&gt; Also around this time, Ratchet and Wheeljack adopt seven hatchlings, <strong>Grimlock</strong>,<strong> Swoop</strong>,<strong> Snarl</strong>,<strong> Sludge</strong>,<strong> Slash</strong>,<strong> Slag</strong>, and <strong>Scorn</strong></p><p>- Cybertron had peace for two generations, until a faction of Cybertronians who did not agree with the system called the <strong>Malcontents</strong> arose. They felt the system oppressed them under the rule of the elite few, a sentiment that had supporters within almost every level of society. While some were peaceful protesters, there were many extremists who took a more drastic and violent approach. Even Head Enforcer Steelguard was one of these extremist Malcontents who attempted a coup to assassinate Petrus and Megatron. His efforts were foiled when his own daughter, <strong>Ebonspark</strong>, discovered the plot and took down the assassins, including her sire. <strong>Prowl</strong>, a son of Terminator, was made the new Head Enforcer and, for her actions, Ebonspark was inducted into the <strong>Protector’s Guard</strong>, after which she became very close with Megatron. The two eventually became lovers, being so discreet about their relationship that Petrus was the only one to find out about it.</p><p>- <strong>Bumblebee</strong> was sparked and sent to the Knights of Cybertron to be trained.<br/>&gt; Also around this time, Enforcer <strong>Coppertone</strong> meets dispatcher <strong>Note Sync</strong> in the main office one day and the two start a relationship. </p><p>- <strong>T</strong><strong>he Fallen</strong>’s sarcophagus was discovered on an archaeological expedition. Because the markings on the outside marked it as a Prime’s sarcophagus, though not whose, it was placed in the AllSpark’s temple, where proximity to the AllSpark woke him up. Physically trapped but mentally aware, he began taking glimpses into the minds of those around him and learning what had passed since his imprisonment. Seeing the line of Primes had dwindled so low and believing the AllSpark needed the energy from Sol to fully be restored, the Fallen began seeking one who could help his goals and settled on the one non-Prime of the leadership and heirs. The Fallen thought Megatron, with more than a little sense of irony, would be a fitting apprentice and started trying to contact him. However the Fallen was too weak to tap into Megatron's strong-willed mind, forcing him to wait until an opportunity arose.</p><p>- The Malcontents bombed a venue Petrus was visiting, and he himself contained the blast so the only casualties her himself and no more than five others. However, his injuries were fatal and he was brought to the AllSpark Temple. Sentinel and Optimus were at his side while Megatron was rushing back from another part of the planet. While on his deathbed, Petrus to Optimus that they were of the Dynasty of the Primes and that Optimus, being Petrus’s own sparkling, was also a Prime. Petrus then passed, just before Megatron arrived. Megatron was devastated by the death, and even a bit resentful of Optimus for getting the chance to say goodbye while Megatron hadn't.</p><p>- After Petrus’s passing, Optimus and Megatron were both elevated, Optimus as leader of the Science Division, claiming his Prime suffix, and Megatron as Lord High Protector. Megatron immediately after ascending led vicious attacks on the extremist Malcontents and his vulnerability from his grief, anger, and misplaced resentment gave the Fallen the opening he needed.</p><p>- A raid on a Malcontent hideout in Kalis evolves into a riot that hospitalizes Terminator. <strong>Barricade</strong>, a son of Terminator and a member of the Malcontent hunting force, has a fight with his brother Prowl while waiting for news, and afterwards the two brothers refuse to speak to each other, despite the pleadings of their younger brother <strong>Bluestreak</strong>.</p><p>- During a battle with Malcontents, Megatron was severely injured and had to recover in the AllSpark's Temple, a portion of that time in a deep medical stasis. He being so far under and the close proximity, the Fallen was able to get into Megatron’s head and contact him. He presented himself as a sympathetic friend, while he secretly began affecting Megatron's slave coding immediately.</p><p>- By the time Megatron was recovered and left the AllSpark's Temple, the Fallen had already gotten a firm foothold in his mind. He fed into Megatron’s darker thoughts, swaying his anger from just the extremists but to all Malcontents, including the peaceful protesters. This started bringing Megatron into ideological conflict with Optimus, worsened by the Fallen manipulating his resentment and pushing the thought of Optimus having betrayed him, mirroring how the Fallen presented his version of events. Tensions rose and eventually, with a firm nudge from the Fallen, Megatron rebranded his Military Division as the new Decepticons, declaring war against any who opposed him. Optimus was initially in shock, but he rallied his allies to form the Autobots to fight against Megatron. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is part 2 of the timeline! So there is a lot of interesting stuff touched on here, so if anything here perks your interest and you want to know more, ask in the comments and I'll add it to the list of pages to complete. </p><p>And now, once again, it's time for another vote!<br/>1) Part 3 of the timeline (The War on Cybertron)<br/>2) The next character sheet (Mikaela)<br/>3) A page of trivia and headcanons that didn't make it into AllSpark's story<br/>4) A page describing an aspect of cybertronian culture (a clan/city, station cubes, the Knights of Cybertron)</p><p>Let me know what you want to see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Character Sheet: Alison Witwicky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of the character sheets, it's Alison!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison Witwicky is the protagonist of The AllSpark Changed My Life. Originally born in a world much like our own, she was brought to the Tyran universe for reasons unknown, actually jumping back in time seven years from 2014 to 2007. Upon realizing where she was, Alison immediately set out to use her foreknowledge to change the course of the story, succeeding in doing so by taking the AllSpark into herself and becoming Her vessel during the Battle of Mission City. In the following negotiations, Alison was made the Director of the new Cyber-Organic Treaty Association. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full Name: Alison Jane Witwicky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roles &amp; Titles: Protagonist, Director of COTA, Bearer of the AllSpark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birthday: Nov 2, 1994</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likes: Mikaela and Bee; Playing guitar and singing along, Fruity candy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dislikes: Galloway; The Fallen, Bullies, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Important Items: COTA dog tags w/ charms; Silver bracelet with blue gem, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Physical Stats</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Height: 5’4”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weight: 130 lbs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race: Caucasian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nationality: American</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figure: Fit and slim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hair Color: Brown, gains blonde highlights in the sun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eye Color: Hazel-green, gains a blue ring around the pupil that expands to cover the iris when her AllSpark powers are active. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wardrobe: Casually, Alison prefers jeans with sneakers, close fitting t-shirts and tank tops, and plaid shirts over top. Professionally, she wears either her COTA uniform (blue with command red trim), or business suits, of which she prefers pant suits over skirt ones. Her preferred colors in her wardrobe are blues, purples, greens, and some shades of yellow and red. No matter what she wears, she always has her COTA dog tags, which have four little charms on them (a bumblebee, a red wrench, a silver cube, and a Unification symbol), and a silver bracelet with a blue gem on her left wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scars: Patches of white skin from bonding with the AllSpark, most prominently on her forearms &amp; chest with smaller patches on legs and right cheek, an ugly red scar across the palm of her left hand, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Identifying Marks: White skin patches, blue ring in iris</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Personal</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gender Identity: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sexual Orientation: Homosexual</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romantic Orientation: Homoromantic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strengths: A good head for leadership, loyalty, determination</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Special Skills: Leadership skills, AllSpark powers: minor super-strength, advanced healing, speed reading and information retention, EMP pulses, energon globes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weaknesses: Alison keeps secrets far longer than she should, still a human fighting in a giant alien robot war, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Interpersonal Connections</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediate Family: Ron Witwicky (Father), Judy Witwicky (Mother)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extended Family: Ben Witwicky, Stan “Sparkplug” Witwicky, James Witwicky, David Witwicky, Robert Porter (Uncles), Nia Witwicky, Josephine Witwicky, Claire Witwicky, Elizabeth Porter (Aunts), Janet Bierce, Laura Porter, Mikey Porter, Nicky Porter (cousins), Charlie Bierce (cousin-in-law), Ben Bierce (cousin-once-removed). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends: Miles Lancaster, Barricade, Arcee, Asami Stark, Seymour Simmons, Optimus Prime, Will Lennox</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovers: Mikaela Banes, Bumblebee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allies: The Autobots, COTA, General Moreshowe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rivals: Galloway, Ebonspark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enemies: The Fallen, Megatron, The Decepticons</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trivia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alison and Bumblebee’s relationship would more correctly be defined as a queerplatonic relationship on her side, but that term was not coined until 2010, and Alison had never heard it before the Jump, so by the time she does hear it and figures out that is what she feels, she’s already quite comfortable in her current relationship with Bee as her amanti and boyfriend, and she decides to not change the label. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alison figured out she was gay when she was 12, but she didn’t come out until she was 15. Ron and Judy were very understanding, and Miles just rolled with it and offered to share his dirty mags if she wanted. (This contrasts her parents Pre-Jump, who while not abusive, were not as open minded and only just really coming around to it when the Jump happened). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Some of Alison’s favorites are:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>   Favorite Food: Potato chips, chicken and fruity candy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>   Favorite Hobby: Playing guitar</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>   Favorite Color: Turquoise blue</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>   Favorite Song: “Before It’s Too Late” by The Goo Goo Dolls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alison’s theme songs:</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>   “E for Extinction” by Thousand Yard Krutch</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>   “What I’ve Done” by Linkin Park</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alison’s Shepard in Mass Effect is Commander Ali Shepard, a paragon adapt who romances Liara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alison’s D&amp;D alignment is Neutral Good</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to have this up Friday, but.... oh well. </p><p>So, this is Alison's character sheet. I tried to keep it relatively spoiler free, but more or less, consider this accurate up to CH 47 of AllSpark. If there is other trivia or headcanons about Alison you wanna know, feel free to put them in the comments, and I'll either add them to the page, or save them for one of the trivia pages later. </p><p>Speaking of which, here's your chance to vote for the next chapter of the Lorebook. The options are<br/>1) The next part of the timeline (The Unification of Cybertron)<br/>2) The next character sheet (Mikaela)<br/>3) A page of trivia and headcanons that didn't make it into AllSpark's story<br/>4) A page describing an aspect of cybertronian culture (a clan/city, station cubes, the Knights of Cybertron)</p><p>I'll see what you say and try to have it ready by next week at the latest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Character Sheet: Mikaela Banes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikaela Banes is a secondary character and love interest in The AllSpark Changed My Life. The daughter of a car thief and mechanic, she learned the trade from him as “we couldn’t always afford a babysitter”. As a result, she had a juvie record she did her best to keep under wraps, until it was cleared in a deal Alison made with Sector 7. Now she is Ratchet’s apprentice and a Medical-Mechanic for COTA.</p><p> </p><p>Full Name: Mikaela Denise Banes</p><p>Role and Title: Love Interest, COTA Medical-Mechanic</p><p>Birthday: July 12, 1994</p><p>Likes: Working on cars, tight abs, cuddling with her girlfriend and boyfriend</p><p>Dislikes: Being called “bunny”, when Alison is in danger (especially of her own creation)</p><p>Accessories: Silver bracelet with red gem, hardware earrings</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Physical Stats</b>
</p><p>Height: 5’4”</p><p>Weight: 135 lbs</p><p>Sex: Female</p><p>Race: Caucasian</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Figure: Slim, Curvaceous, Toned</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Hair Type &amp; Style: Wavy, usually worn down causally, or up in a ponytail for work. </p><p>Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Wardrobe: Casually, Mikaela prefers tank tops (sometimes layered) with shorts, short skirts, or jeans, with boots. She’ll sometimes pair these with a jacket. Professionally, she wears a mechanic uniform, occasionally open and tied at the waist, and for formal occasions, she wears her COTA uniform. Her preferred colors are bright ones, oranges, reds, pinks, with some white and black. Except when working, she usually wears a silver bracelet with a red gem on her right wrist, and changes out pairs of stud earrings shaped like tools.</p><p>Scars: Minor scratches, cuts, and burns on her arms and hands, </p><p>Identifying Marks: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Personal</b>
</p><p>Gender Identity: Female</p><p>Sexual Orientation: Bisexual</p><p>Romantic Orientation: Biromantic</p><p>Strengths: Levelheaded, compassionate</p><p>Special Skills: Mechanical skills, driving skills, </p><p>Weaknesses: Quick temper, speaks impulsively, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Interpersonal Connections</b>
</p><p>Immediate Family: Cal Banes (father), Jennifer Mars (mother, estranged)</p><p>Extended Family: Starry Banes (aunt)</p><p>Friends: Miles Lancaster, Arcee, Barricade, Asami, Ratchet, </p><p>Lovers: Alison Witwicky, Bumblebee</p><p>Allies: Optimus Prime, the Autobots, COTA</p><p>Rivals: Trent DeMarco, </p><p>Enemies: Galloway, Ebonspark, Megatron, The Fallen, the Decepticons</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trivia </b>
</p><p>- Mikaela’s mother left when she was 4, and she has not had contact with her since then. Shortly after, Cal took her on her first carjacking. </p><p>- Mikaela knows her friends in the popular clique aren’t all shallow and vapid, but she kinda hated that act they would all put on, and she’s very grateful of Alison for giving her a chance to express her true personality.</p><p>- Before the Bots, Mikaela’s plans were to wait for her dad to get out of prison, then work with him in a car shop until she could save enough to buy her own. </p><p>- Some of Mikaela’s favorites are<br/>Favorite Food: Mashed potato, chocolate cake, <br/>Favorite Hobby: Working on cars <br/>Favorite Color: Red <br/>Favorite Song: “Somewhere I Belong” and “Breaking the Habit” by Linkin Park</p><p>- Mikaela’s D&amp;D alignment is Neutral Good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is Mikaela's character sheet. This was actually a bit harder than I expected, but I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too. </p><p>Also, if you look at the chapter listings, you'll notice that the order is now different. Whenever a new chapter is dropped, the previous one will be rearranged to sit with the rest of its section, so the timeline is all together, as are the character sheets and trivia pages. Hope this clears up any confusion. </p><p>And now, once again, it's time for another vote!<br/>1) Part 3 of the timeline (The War on Cybertron)<br/>2) The next character sheet (Bumblebee)<br/>3) A page of trivia and headcanons that didn't make it into AllSpark's story<br/>4) A page describing an aspect of cybertronian culture (a clan/city, station cubes, the Knights of Cybertron)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trivia & Headcanons 1: Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some trivia about the different characters of The AllSpark Changed My Life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Aida Frist (the medic who looked at Alison's hand in CH 23) was not intentionally named after First Aid, that was just the first name to be thought of and the connection wasn't realized until later. In universe, when First Aid arrives on Earth, someone will see the similarity and and partner them together in the medbay. Neither are that amused by it. Aida is also a lesbian.</p><p>- <span>Alison had the same dirty mags Sam did in the movie, she just didn't care if Mikaela saw them cause she was more focused on the glasses.</span></p><p>
  <span>- Alison's English teacher is named after Rowena's senior year english teacher, with The Bell Jar being a book she had to read in that class.</span>
</p><p>- Arcee is AroAce, which is part of the reason she gets so exasperated over Elita and Optimus (and to a lesser extent Chromia and Ironhide) act like a sickeningly cute teenage couple. If AllSpark was filmed/drawn, she would be wearing a outfit in the Ace colors at least once while visiting the Witwicky family in CH 17 and 36.</p><p>- Asami/Ebonspark is, as may have been guessed, based on Asami Sato from The Legend of Korra, regarding her appearance, her electrical outlier ability, and her relationship with her sire Steelguard. </p><p>- Josephine Witwicky is based on Josephine Montilyet from Dragon Age Inquisition, from her appearance to her diplomatic background. </p><p>- Leland Stark is based on Silas/Leland Bishop from Transformers Prime. </p><p>- <span>Of the characters introduced to AllSpark in the final draft of the story, Meghan Burke is Rowena's favorite. She is based on a combination of kids she used to babysit and she just loves her. Baby girl. Baby.</span></p><p>
  <span>- Miles had an older sister, Susan "Suzy" Lancaster, who was unfortunately killed in an accident when she was ten and Miles was six. He met Alison in kindergarten when she came across him crying about it during recess and she sat with him until he stopped, then asked if he wanted to play something together. And thus, they became friends. </span>
</p><p>- Mikey Porter is <span>on the autism spectrum. He is on the milder side, and is based on Rowena's brother, replacing a love of trains for a love of cars and motorcycles.</span></p><p>
  <span>- Similarly, Nia Witwicky was based on Morticia Addams, specifically as played by Angelica Huston in the 90s movie.</span>
</p><p>- <span>The Three and the Four of the Dynasty of the Primes are based on the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet of Sailor Moon respectively. The Four are the only ones with members officially named, as Rowena was unable to come up with a way to translate Tiger's Eye, Fish's Eye and Hawk's Eye into cybertronian names.</span></p><p>
  <span>- Almost every named COTA soldier is based on/named after a human character in the Transformers universe, mostly from Bayverse. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, not a long or really expansive chapter, but this might be enjoyable for you all. And now, another vote!</p><p>1) Part 3 of the timeline (The War on Cybertron)<br/>2) The next character sheet (Bumblebee)<br/>3) A page describing an aspect of cybertronian culture (a clan/city, station cubes, the Knights of Cybertron)</p><p>Let me know what you want to see in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Timeline 3: The Autobot-Decepticon War (The War on Cybertron)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 3 of AllSpark's timeline</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Autobot-Decepticon War (The War on Cybertron)</strong>
</p><p>- One of <strong>Megatron’s</strong> first actions in the war was to steal T<strong>he Fallen’s</strong> sarcophagus and construct the warship <strong> <em>Nemesis</em> </strong> , which lead to <strong>Optimus Prime</strong> ordering the refurbishment of the <strong> <em>Ark</em> </strong> while waiting for Megatron’s next move. Megatron ordered <strong>Soundwave</strong> to captain the <em> Nemesis </em> 's crew and sent them with the Fallen’s sarcophagus to search out <strong>Earth</strong> and <strong>The Matrix</strong>. After this, the War picked up in earnest. </p><p>- Upon seeing what was coming, <strong>Alpha Trion</strong> and the <strong>AllSpark</strong> erected ancient defenses around <strong>Simfur</strong>, practically sealing the city from the rest of Cybertron. Alpha declared that they would remain neutral in the War, and welcomed any refugees from the conflict, while ordering those who wished to fight out of the city. <strong>Bumblebee</strong> was one such who left to join the Autobots and was placed in Special Operations under <strong>Jazz</strong>. </p><p>- Early in the war, <strong>Coppertone</strong> and <strong>Note Sync</strong> must separate to protect each other and their sparklings.  <strong>Ebonspark</strong> and Megatron's relationship also ends, any romantic feelings for her mostly overridden by his slave coding, though she remains loyal and in love with him. Simfur is sieged by Decepticon forces, but the citizens do not suffer, thanks to the AllSpark supplying energon to them. </p><p>- As the war went on, Cybertron was being more and more devastated and when he saw Optimus was unable to make the decisive decisions to stop the Decepticons, <strong>Sentinel Prime</strong> sought out Megatron. At first, Sentinel's implored Megatron to change his ways, but when that failed, he asked Megatron to find a planet to harvest for resources to restore Cybertronians. Megatron immediately offered Earth, as since the Fallen has already doomed it, they might as well get some use from it first. Sentinel began construction of the <strong>space bridge</strong>, forming it from <strong>pillars</strong> that would allow them to bring Cybertron to the Sol system.</p><p>- With the lie that the pillars were for the war movement, the pillars were loaded onto the <strong> <em>Ark II</em> </strong> , with the exception of the control pillar, which needed energy from the AllSpark to work. Optimus led a distraction team for the mission and while they drew the Decepticons attention, <strong>Elita</strong>, <strong>Arcee</strong> and <strong>Chromia</strong> snuck into the AllSpark's temple and asked Her to activate the pillar. She did so, and the femmes delivered it to Sentinel. Sentinel then piloted the <em> Ark II </em> to collect Optimus and the others, only to be attacked by <strong>Starscream</strong>, who was unaware to the secret deal. A huge explosion from the attack consumed the <em> Ark II</em>, leading everyone to believe the ship, spacebridge and all passengers were destroyed. Instead, the space bridge had transported the <em> Ark II </em> into space, knocking all on board into stasis. </p><p>- Consumed with grief and rage at the apparent death of Sentinel, Optimus resolved to kill Megatron outright, despite the council of Elita and others, and stormed his fortress with aid from <strong>Ironhide</strong>. Optimus fought his way to Megatron and demanded to know why Megatron would kill Sentinel. Megatron simply said “Now we both lost the chance to say goodbye to a sire,” referring back to Petrus's death. Seeing a glimmer of the brother he used to know, Optimus felt his desire to kill Megatron disappear, just as Cybertron was plunged into darkness. Optimus left Megatron, injured but alive, and rescued Ironhide from his own fight with <strong>Shockwave</strong> and Ebonspark. </p><p>- Upon returning to Iacon, Optimus learned that Elita and <strong>Wheeljack</strong> had used the distraction Optimus made to lead a strike on Simfur, breaking through the weakened Decepticons to get to the city and get into the Temple. Alpha Trion, recognizing by this point there was no way to remain neutral anymore, agreed to let the Autobots take the AllSpark from the Temple, provided Her agreement. She did agree, but first used a great deal of Her energy to create a great amount of energon for the people, before She deactivated the Suncatcher device, which caused the star it had captured to snap back to its previous position, plunging Cybertron into darkness. This new cover allowed the Autobots to escape, accompanied by the AllSpark’s <strong>Guardians</strong>, most prominently a headmaster called <strong>Cogman</strong>. Alpha, despite his age, led the Temple’s <strong>Protectors</strong> against the Decepticons, and died bravely in the battle.</p><p>- Resolving to keep the AllSpark out of Megatron’s hands, Optimus had her moved to various locations across Cybertron for several groon, before a decision was made to send Her and Her Guardians into space, to wait out the conflict in safety. In an effort to disguise the plan, most of the Autobots were stationed at Polyhex as misdirection, with only the Guardians and a small unit led by Bumblebee guarding Her true hiding place at <strong>Tyger Pax</strong>. Unfortunately, Megatron was able to determine the AllSpark’s true location and brought the bulk of his forces down on Tyger Pax. In the ensuing battle, Megatron crushed Bumblebee’s vocal processor, robbing him of the ability to speak, and Cogman’s headmaster body was decapitated by the Decepticon <strong>Nitro Zeus</strong>, who then kept the “head” as a trophy, not knowing it was Cogman’s true body. The last Guardian to fall was <strong>Arctus</strong>, who had been given the launch codes for the AllSpark by Optimus just in case. <br/>&gt; Simultaneously at Polyhex, Optimus Prime was attacked by Ebonspark who’d been sent by Megatron to keep him from launching the AllSpark. Their fight resulted in her being knocked from a high platform and presumed killed, though it delayed him long enough that the launch had to be initiated by Arctus.<br/>&gt; Observing the AllSpark as She took off, Megatron immediately pursued it into space, but was delayed by an Autobot tractor beam before he could stop Her from plunging into the <strong>Alkaris Anomaly</strong>. Cosmically drawn to the location of the star harvester left behind by The Fallen, the AllSpark was disgorged in the Sol System and crash-landed on Earth, in what would become <strong>Colorado</strong>. Megatron followed the AllSpark into the anomaly, but was spat out in the far reaches of the galaxy. </p><p>- Optimus led his best and brightest after Megatron aboard the <em>Ark</em>, while Starscream took a large force aboard the <em>Nemesis II</em>, including most of Megatron's elite troops. Ultra Magnus and Shockwave were left behind to lead the planetside Autobots and Decepticons respectively. Shortly after launch, the <em> Nemesis II </em> was stymied by a volley of Autobot mines that badly damage the craft before it got too far, forcing the Decepticons to return to Cybertron for repairs. Ebonspark, having survived and rendezvoused with Shockwave’s forces, was devastated at Megatron's disappearance and angered by Starscream’s incompetence. She took a smaller ship, with Shockwave's approval and the tools meant to trace the AllSpark’s energy, to follow after Megatron and the AllSpark. </p><p>- After being fixed up, the <em> Nemesis II </em> resumed the chase several cycles later, but had lost valuable ground to the <em> Ark </em> . The <em> Ark </em> and <em> Nemesis II </em> crews passed the majority of the next twelve thousand years in stasis aboard their ships. </p><p>- Out in space, the original <em> Nemesis </em> and the <em> Ark II </em> (still jinking through space and time) zeroed in on the energy signature of the AllSpark, and were both crippled when the <em> Ark II </em> blindly teleported directly into the same physical space as the <em> Nemesis </em> . The <em> Ark II </em> made one final jump, leaving a lingering space bridge portal in its wake. After setting the ruined <em> Nemesis </em> down on <strong>Chaar</strong>, the dead moon of a nearby gas giant, the Decepticons boarded the smaller ship <em> Longshot </em> and followed the <em> Ark II </em> through the portal at The Fallen's urging, leaving his sarcophagus behind. Both ships were hurled into the future.</p><p>- Eventually, after "countless solar spans" of searching, Megatron zeroed in on the AllSpark's resting place on Earth. While on the approach, he detected a distress signal being broadcast by the wrecked <em> Nemesis </em> and detoured to investigate, but when The Fallen learned of the fate of the AllSpark, he furiously commanded Megatron to carry on his course. Upon entering Earth's atmosphere, however, Megatron's navigation system malfunctioned, causing him to crash in the <strong>Arctic</strong>, where he was frozen solid, trapped in stasis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the next part of the timeline, lovelies. Thank you for being patient with me on both this and on the main story (I am trying to work on it, promise!). Next up will be a page about the Dynasty of the Primes, and I thought a little contest would be enjoyable...</p><p>Would <b>you,/b&gt; like to make a member of the Dynasty of the Primes? I have most of the original Primes decided from canon characters, but I need three more for a full 28, plus whoever their descendants could be. </b></p><p>
  <b>If you have an idea for a Prime, go ahead and share it here, with their name, pronouns, who their Prime parent(s) would be, and a little lore idea that would fit in AllSpark's verse. Can be something like how they won a particular battle, a note of their relations with one of the other Primes, or a myth about them told after the Era of the Primes ended. The three I like best will become part of the original 28, and the others will become descendants.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>One entry per person, and all entries must be submitted by <b>September 4th</b>. The three I like best will become part of the original 28, and the others will become descendants.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>EXAMPLE: <br/>Horatia Prime<br/>She/Her<br/>Daughter of Vector Prime<br/>Inherited her father's time powers and used them to travel to the start of the Quintesson War. She met Megatronus and the two fell in love, something Vector was not too happy about when he found out the truth, but also couldn't do anything about as it was a stable time-loop.</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>